FFF's stories Truth or Dare
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: Is it full of myself to make a T or D for my own stories? Nah. Anyway, enjoy this T or D based on the characters in my fanfictions. Keep it PG. Currently not being updated like ever because it breaks the rules and I don't know how to handle that.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo.**

 **Tis' I, FFF.**

 **As I feel rather down (very down) at the moment, I decided to go ahead and make this dare show. :v**

 **Read my stories Return to the Cursed Realm and Return of the Overlord first if you don't want spoilers for them.**

 **Dares can be sent to any of the canon characters (in any of my stories, so, like, since Neuro hasn't shown up plz don't send questions for him), or any of the OCs in my stories. Happy truth or daring!**

 **~FFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**ty for cheering me up guys c:**

 **So I'm just gonna format this exactly like I did in my**

* * *

 **Lloyd: Why did I agree to this**

 **Kai: You didn't. None of us did.**

 **Cole: It's a sinister plot by the author and the reviewers to torture us in every way possible.**

 **Me: ;)**

 **Cole: THAT ISN'T HELPING US FEEL _ANY_ BETTER**

 **Me: It's not supposed to. Anyway! We got a lot of great dares today! I hope you're excited!**

 **Jay: WE'RE NOT**

 **Me: Aw. Okay! To start, TheAmberShadow dares Morro, Indigo, and/or Cole to wash dishes.**

 **Indigo: _what_.**

 **Me: Idk it seems like a bad idea to me too.**

 **Morro: Whatever, I'll do it. I can do it with my wind powers so I don't have to touch the water.**

 **Me: Cheater.**

 **Morro: THE DARE SAID NOTHING ABOUT NOT USING POWERS.**

 **Me: Oh whatever. While he does that, next up, Jay!  
**

 **Jay: Please no.**

 **Me: Also from TheAmberShadow, "show everyone the art of kissing pillows!"**

 **Jay: W-what? P-pillows? I don't,, kiss, pillows,,,**

 **Me: You're very convincing. Hop to it.**

 **Jay: LOOK YOU KISS PILLOWS EXACTLY LIKE YOU KISS ANYTHING ELSE IT'S NOT HARD**

 **Me: The dare says "show".**

 **Jay; I WON'T**

 **Me: you will**

 **Jay: I WON'T**

 **Me: you will**

 **Jay: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *kisses a pillow* OKAY THERE I DID IT**

 **Me: Thanks! I'm sure the Ninjago fandom will love this video I took of it.**

 **Jay: NO**

 **Me: Finally, last one from TheAmberShadow, this is for all the villians!**

 **Kai: Thank God.**

 **Me: "leave ALL the Ninjago couples alone for at least one date, because something or someone always ruin it."**

 **Overlord: Well that's no fun.**

 **Me: Yes, how sad. However, since going on dates will take a long time, let's just save that for the end.**

 **Nya: Aw...**

 **Me: Next! From TheNinjaLover, "I dare Lloyd to turn half cat half human".**

 **Lloyd: ...how can I just "turn" half cat?**

 **Me: THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP or just author powers haha here you go**

 **~poof~**

 **Lloyd: This is worse than being fully cat.**

 **Me: Quiet, you're adorable. Next, from Samantha - I'm sure you know her -**

 **Overlord: She tried to murder me.**

 **Lloyd: Who hasn't?**

 **Overlord: She's right, you look much better this way.**

 **Lloyd: SHUT UP**

 **Me: ANYWAY,** **"I dare Kai and Jay to do a hand stand contest! They both do handstands until one of them falls over! The limit is five minutes."**

 **Kai: Aw, that's easy. We can stand on our hands for five minutes no problem.**

 **Jay: Yeah, Sensei made us stand on our hands for _hours_ while we were training.**

 **Me: Alright. I'll change the dare to five hours.**

 **Kai: I hate you so much.**

 **Me: HOP TO IT**

 **Jay: FINE. Why are so many dares about ME?**

 **Me: Because you're unfortunate. Finally, from LabRatFlutieKat... *crumples up a piece of paper***

 **Lloyd: Wait, what was that?  
**

 **Me: Her dare. I don't like it.**

 **Lloyd: Why not?  
**

 **Me: Why should I tell you?**

 **Lloyd: Gimme that.**

 **Me: Okay, but if you read it you have to do it.  
**

 **Lloyd: Um... Kai, you read it.**

 **Kai: BUSY**

 **Lloyd: Zane?  
**

 **Zane: "** **I dare Lloyd to get himself hung upside down and beat like a pinyata by annoying the haters XD"**

 **Lloyd: ...**

 **Me: Told ya.**

 **Lloyd: NOPE! I'M OUT!**

 **Me: HEY HEY HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE**

 **Lloyd: BYE!**

 **Me: I guess you don't get to go on a date at the end then...**

 **Lloyd: ...  
**

 **Me: There's one more dare! For all the good guys! I mean, it says everyone, but...**

 **Zane: What is it?  
**

 **Me: "I dare EVERYONE to glomp (FFF) to cheer (FFF) up!"**

 **Kai: What's a "glomp"?**

 **Me: It's like a tackle hug.  
**

 **Kai: You mean we get to tackle you? Really?**

 **Me: Gentle tackle.**

 **Kai: Dang.**

 **Lloyd: I REFUSE TO HUG YOU  
**

 **Me: YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE**

 **Lloyd: IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY MEANING IF YOU MAKE ME HUG YOU**

 **Me: yeah but if it wasn't for me your father would still be dead.**

 **Lloyd: ...**

 **Lloyd: Okay, you have a point.**

 **Me: Toldja.  
**

 **Lloyd: Fine, you get a hug.  
**

 **Me: :)**

 **Me: Hey, you're really fluffy now.  
**

 **Lloyd: Stupid dares.**

* * *

 **This is basically just the questions thing I used to do in my A/Ns except in a different story, so, anything you could send for that you can send for this.**

 **~FFF**


End file.
